Ocean's Seven
by Grays83718
Summary: The aftermath of the invasion what would Artemis do since she can't be Artemis anymore
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

After the invasion involving the Reach and Earth is safe from chaos, everything went back to normal except for what happened when Artemis went undercover, faking her death and changing her identity to _Tigress_ a hired assassin. Ever since her death being staged and having been undercover for twelve months she has been forgetting who she is and what she looks like. The only thing Artemis has left herself is the reflection she sees in the mirror.

Two years later after invasion she visits the grave site to see the names _Paula Nguyen-Crock and Artemis Lian Crock_ as she puts a rose near the two tombstones knowing that she can't be _Artemis _anymore. She leaves with tears on her eyes.

Tigress returns to her empty house where she uses to live. As Tigress looks around she sees a mirror of her sadden by this, Tigress grabs the mirror and slams the mirror to the floor breaking it to a million pieces. Suddenly, someone blast ice on the side of the wall and she sees the reflecting of herself the same reflection of Artemis. She has an angry look on her face; she sees a shadow figure standing there. Tigress takes her crossbow and points at the figure and say:

Tigress: Whoever you are show yourself.

Tigress points the crossbow.

Tigress: I asked you a question. Who are you?

The shadow figure steps forwards and says:

Icicle: It's me Artemis.

Icicle steps forward and Tigress is face to face with her old friend.

Tigress: I don't know who you are but this Artemis you are talking about it is dead.

Icicle: I'm not stupid I see reflecting and it is you and I don't care. It doesn't bother that you changed you appearance you are still Artemis to me.

Tigress with a sad look saying:

Tigress: (Sighs) I appreciate you saying that, but why are you here?

Icicle: I have been watching you for two years struggling to survive on your own. I can't let you suffer anymore.

Tigress: Suffer. You have no idea how bad I have suffered. Nightwing asking me to do mission for him, faking my death so I can go undercover for Kaldur, changing my name to Tigress, my mother passes away because of a broken heart.

Icicle: Okay, okay I get it you suffered really badly, but you don't have to be alone anymore.

Tigress: What do you mean by that?

Icicle: I've joined a group of people. The only thing they are super villains and we have been for stealing.

Tigress: Stealing. Are you serious? What have you and your so called group stole?

Icicle: Cash.

Tigress: You are asking me to join a group of people who steal money?

Icicle: You said it like it's a bad thing.

Tigress: Gee you think.

Icicle: So what's better joining the group or spending the rest of your life struggling everyday all alone.

Tigress: Since you put that way, I guess I can take your offer. I mean you're the only friend I got left. I don't have anyone I'm all alone.

Tigress has decided to take Icicle's offer in going with him to join the group he is part of. Tigress looks around the house one last time before especially the ice mirror with the reflection of her old self.

Tigress: Okay Cam let's go.

Icicle: Um you should know that I don't call myself Cameron anymore.

Tigress: You know I honestly forgot about that.

Tigress and Icicle left the house as she left with a sad look on her face as she looks back at the house.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Introduction

Tigress and Icicle head to the secret hideout to meet the other members of the group. She decided on the offer leaving everything behind. Tigress starts talking in her head.

Tigress: (In her mind) so this is it. I am leaving everything behind and there is no turning back.

Icicle: Okay we are here.

Tigress: This is the hideout? This place is a dump and I seen better places than this.

Icicle: This is just temporary babe.

Tigress looks shock when Icicle called her babe.

Tigress: What did you say?

Icicle: I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you babe Artemis. Oh man!

Icicle slaps his head in disbelief he said that to her.

Tigress: First of all don't call me babe and second the name Artemis doesn't exist anymore. I can't be her.

Tigress looks upset when Icicle said to her.

Icicle: Tigress, I'm sorry I said that, but I can't help it. I still think of you as Artemis no matter what. You may say Artemis is dead and you may say that you are alone, but remember I am still your friend and will never abandon you.

Tigress with a little tear on her eye and wipes it off her face and say:

Tigress: Thanks Icicle let's go to the hideout.

Icicle and Tigress enters the hideout and the inside is a complete dump. They go to the center where a staircase is and see a shadow figure stand up the stairs.

Hazard: You're late.

Icicle: Sorry I took so long. I was convincing Tigress to join the group.

Hazard: So you are Tigress. I heard a lot about you.

Tigress: You have?

Hazard: A hired assassin and trusted lieutenant to Black Manta and his organization. That's about it right.

Tigress: Yeah you're right.

Hazard: What Icicle said about is true. Well, since you decided to join let me introduce to you our other members. Tigress this is Rag Doll.

Tigress: I don't see anyone.

Rag Doll pops out of nowhere.

Rag Doll: Hello.

Icicle gets scared from the surprise of Rag Doll.

Icicle: Dude I told you to stop doing that.

Rag Doll: I don't remember you saying that.

Icicle: I did twice.

Hazard: Okay guys enough. Our next member is the muscle of the group Solomon Grundy.

Tigress: Who?

Tigress turns around and sees a tall pale skinned individual.

Tigress: Whoa so you are Grundy.

Solomon Grundy growls at her as Tigress takes two steps back. Suddenly, a woman appears with a smile on her face.

Harley Quinn: Hello everybody.

She notices a new member Tigress and looks at her.

Harley Quinn: You need a tan your skin is paler than Grundy.

Tigress looks at Harley with an angry look on her face.

Tigress: I didn't join the group so I can be insulted by Joker's psycho girlfriend.

Harley gets upset by the remark.

Harley Quinn: Hey! Who are you calling psycho? When was the last time you have seen sunlight? Let me guess um five years.

Tigress takes her crossbow and points it at Harley.

Rag Doll: Catfight! I got 20 dollars on the tiger ninja.

Icicle: Will you help me separate these two?

Rag Doll and Icicle try to separate both Harley Quinn and Tigress. Harley gets even more upset.

Harley Quinn: I'll kill you. Let me go you human pretzel.

Tigress: Icicle, please let me go too so I can toss her around the room.

Harley Quinn: I like to see you try.

Tigress: Rag Doll, let the clown go

Harley Quinn: Let tiger girl go ice boy.

Icicle: Okay the name is Icicle and she is Tigress.

As Icicle and Rag Doll let them both go, Tigress throws Harley Quinn to the table and starts fighting with each other. Hazard puts her hand on her head as she is annoyed. Hazard uses her psionic powers breaks all light bulbs surround them.

Hazard: Enough!

Rag Doll, Icicle, Tigress, and Harley Quinn are all stunned.

Rag Doll: I didn't know you can do that.

Icicle: Yea this is new to me.

Hazard: You are all making a fool of yourselves.

Clock King: She's right.

Tigress: Who said that?

The Clock King appears looking at his watch.

Clock King: It is right now 8:30 p.m. forty-five minutes passed since Tigress' arrival.

Tigress: You can figure all that out by looking at your watch.

Hazard: Of course this is our coordinator the Clock King. He is the reason our heists were successful.

Clock King: Yes, we shouldn't be wasting any more time. Hazard, I think it's time to start our plan.

Hazard: Right everyone follow me.

As the new enters to the next room, Harley Quinn sucker punches Tigress and skips to the other room. Tigress gets upset.

Tigress: This isn't over.

Harley Quinn: Your right this isn't.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

After Hazard introduce Tigress to the other members of her team, she now starts telling the other members her plan.

Hazard: Good since well all cooled off; we can get started with my plan.

Hazard shows the map of blue prints of the next place to heist.

Hazard: This is the blue prints to the _Seneca Niagara Casino _in Niagara Falls. This is our next heist.

Rag Doll: A casino, there's going to be lots money.

Tigress: So we're not robbing banks.

Hazard: We already have done that.

Tigress: Whoa, whoa wait are you saying I might be involved with robbing a bank.

Hazard: Yes.

Tigress: (In her mind) what have I got myself into?

Tigress has a concerned look on her face.

Icicle: Don't feel too bad Tigress it is either this or being alone surviving.

Hazard: As you know I had both Harley & Clock King working there undercover at the casino. Harley is posing as a waitress and Clock King working the security room.

Clock King: While working security, I observed the vault there; the timing of when the vault opens and closes. The vault at the casino opens every 10 hours at precise time; the vault stays open for 2 hours. After 2 hours the safe closes and won't open for another 10 hours.

Tigress: That's impressive.

Clock King: Off course my dear; I know time like the back of my hand.

Solomon Grundy growls.

Rag Doll: Looks like Grundy can't wait to pull this heist we're going to be rich.

Hazard: Yes we are going to be rich, but like Clock King said every 10 hours the vault opens and closes, so we have do it at a certain time.

Clock King: Around 1:00 p.m. the vault opens at the time. Getting there before 1:00 p.m. will be the perfect time to strike.

Hazard: Okay first thing we commandeer an armored truck to look like the truck that comes to the casino. There will two guards that usually stand by the door. Tigress takes out the two guards.

Tigress: I'm going to….

Hazard: No, no killing. I will allow murder in this team.

Tigress wipes a little sweat on her forehead.

Tigress: (whispers) thank god.

Hazard: Once Tigress takes out the guard, Icicle and she will pose as the two guards.

Icicle: Won't the cameras give use away?

Hazard: You think so but no; Rag Doll will go to the air vent straight to security room and take out anyone in that room. Don't worry Clock King will not be there he's taking a sick day.

Rag Doll: So most likely somebody else will there.

Hazard: Make sure no else enters the security room. From there the vault will open at 1:00 p.m. on the dot. Icicle, Tigress, Solomon Grundy, and Harley Quinn you guys have exactly 2 hours to take whatever amount of money you can. Once the time expires, the vault will close. There is no way reopen it again. This is one a time opportunity.

Clock King: I will be timing you, so don't take your time. Every minute wasted will result of failure.

Icicle: This seems to a big challenge. Are you sure we up to it?

Tigress: Icicle, you have doubts about yourself not succeeding. It seems Hazard has thought this through.

Hazard: Only been part of the team for 2 hours and already has faith in me. I'm impressed Tigress you going to fit in just fine.

Harley Quinn: (whispers) suck up.

Tigress: I'm sorry did you say something.

Harley Quinn: No. I didn't say anything.

Rag Doll makes chickens sounds towards Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn: I'm not afraid of her.

Rag Doll: Whatever you say.

Hazard: Don't make me damage the lights again.

Icicle: Please don't you look like something from a horror movie.

Hazard: I find that as an insult; don't say it again. Let us focus on the plan in hand because; we have to get to the casino before 1:00 tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep.

Tigress: Sleep here?

Harley Quinn: What's the matter? Not comfortable enough for you.

Tigress gets a little angry with Harley Quinn.

Tigress: No it's fine.

Everyone goes to sleep as they prepare for the heist tomorrow.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 - The Heist

The team has arrived at the _Seneca Niagara Casino_. After the team commandeers an armored truck, Hazard puts her plan into action.

Hazard: Okay, we are here.

Clock King is looking at his watch.

Clock King: Yes, 11:30 a.m. a perfect time. Everything so far is working like clockwork.

Hazard sees the two guards standing by the entrance.

Hazard: (communicates Tigress through ear piece) Tigress, you're up take out the two guards, and you and Icicle pose as the two guards.

Tigress uses her blow pipe to temporary take out the two guards.

Hazard: Good work Tigress. Icicle, you and Tigress take the outfits and pose as the two guards.

Icicle: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) Right.

Tigress and Icicle are dressed up as guards to the casino.

Hazard: (communicates Rag Doll through ear piece) Rag Doll, take the air vent to the security room. Eliminate anyone in that room; make sure no else enters in that room.

Rag Doll: Watch me work.

Rag Doll goes to the air vents and head straight to security room. He enters the security room to someone there. He taps the security guard's shoulder.

Security Guard: Huh!

Rag Doll: Hello!

Rag Doll punches the security guard knocking him out.

Rag Doll: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) Okay I'm in the room.

Hazard: (communicates through ear piece) good make sure no one enters the room. Tigress, are you and Icicle at vault?

Tigress: (communicates through ear piece) almost there.

Clock King: At exactly 11:50 a.m. both Tigress and Icicle should be near the vault.

Tigress and Icicle enter the room where the vault is. The one security guard is standing watch at the vault.

Tigress: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) Hazard there's a security guard there.

Hazard: (communicates Tigress through ear piece) you know what to do.

Tigress with the blow pipe puts the guard to sleep.

Icicle: The darts, it's not poisonous is it.

Tigress: I'm not going to kill them. Besides, you heard what Hazard said no killing what so ever.

Hazard: Okay Tigress and Icicle are near the vault. Harley Quinn, drive to garage.

Harley Quinn drives to garage and heads to the entrance to the vault.

Hazard: Harley Quinn, take Solomon Grundy to the vault and wait there with Icicle and Tigress. (Communicates Rag Doll through ear piece) Rag Doll anyone enter the room yet?

Rag Doll: No not yet.

Hazard: (communicates Rag Doll through ear piece) good keep it that way.

It is now 10 minutes left before the opens. Tigress, Icicle, Harley Quinn, and Solomon Grundy are at the vault.

Tigress: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) we are all near the vault.

Clock King: 8 minutes left then the vault opens. They have 2 hours to get the money or we have lost.

As Rag Doll is still in the security room, someone opens the door and it is another security guard. Rag Doll quickly positions the guy as he is watching the monitor, and Rag Doll quickly climbs to the ceiling.

Security Guard: Hey, didn't mean to bother you. How's it going? Hello. Are you sleeping?

Rag Doll: No, I knocked him out.

Security Guard: Who said that?

Rag Doll: Surprise!

Rag Doll drops from the ceiling knocking out the other guard.

Rag Doll: Hopefully on one else enters.

It is now 1:00 p.m. and the vault opens.

Harley Quinn: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) Hazard, it's open.

Clock King: Right on schedule.

Hazard: (communicates Harley Quinn, Tigress, and Icicle through ear piece) you guys have 2 hours.

Harley Quinn, Tigress, Icicle, and Solomon Grundy start taking money out of the vault and placing it inside the armored truck.

Clock King: 1hour 29 minutes and 10 seconds left.

Hazard: (communicates Rag Doll through ear piece) Rag Doll, get ready to leave the room.

Clock King: 39 minutes and 7 seconds left.

Hazard: (communicates Harley Quinn, Tigress, and Icicle through ear piece) pick up the pace guys.

Icicle: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) almost done.

Hazard: (communicates Rag Doll through ear piece) Rag Doll get out of the there.

Rag Doll goes to the air vent and exits.

Tigress: (communicates Hazard through ear piece) the vault is completely empty.

Clock King: Let's not waste anymore time.

Hazard: Right.

Everyone has got all the money and now is in the truck.

Hazard: Good time to leave.

The team leaves the casino taking all the money with them.

Tigress looking at herself in mirror wondering if she had the right thing; know that she went from becoming heroine from a hired assassin to a thief. What's to become of her? What will happen to her from here on out?

End of Chapter 4


End file.
